ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Old Plumber and the Sea
Old Plumber and the Sea is the fourteenth episode of Ben 10: The Omniwars. Plot The story begins as Ben Tennyson, Max Tennyson, and Magister Patelliday are flying to Piscciss for the annual tech fair. Ben says that Max needs protection from the water, but Max says that he has a Plumber suit in the ship storage. They were seen on a computer screen, which belongs to Captain Kork. Captain Kork is talking to Kraab, Bubble Helmet, and Fistina, assigning them to get Patelliday. He explains that ever since their first encounter, the group has disallowed him from getting a decent meal in the galaxy. The three leave the ship and head to Piscciss, with Fistina hoping that she doesn't get too much water in her suit. Max and Magister Patelliday are looking at the exhibits with great pleasure, while Ben turns into Jetray to no longer be stuck in the Plumber suit. While the two are busy talking, Jetray flies to the more exciting places, notably where the king of Piscciss is located. Suddenly, he sees Captain Kork's ship, and the ship blasts several stands. Jetray tries to zap the ship, but his beams do no damage. Ben turns back to normal and heads towards the food stand where Max was located. Max asked where he was, and Ben says that he was looking around the planet, seeing what he could find. He also says that Kork was coming, and they both realize that Patelliday is missing. Ben knows where he is and turns into AmpFibian and phases through the ship, looking for the missing Plumber. After seeing Fistina carry Patelliday, he heads towards her quietly, but Kraab blasts in AmpFibian's direction, garnering a response from Fistina. She runs away from AmpFibian, but he shocks her, leaving Magister Patelliday open as he jumps away. Bubble Helmet activates his pack and swiftly grabs Patelliday, without Ben seeing. He turns back to normal and discovers that Bubble Helmet has captured Patelliday. Ben swims to Max and tells him that he was unsuccessful in re-capturing the Magister. Max does not get mad and explains that they need a plan to get Kork, Fistina, Bubble Helmet, and Kraab together to get Patelliday without an escape route. Max uses his Plumber suit to fly to the ship, while Ben transforms into Ripjaws to follow him. With minimal trouble, the two make it to the ship, where Max blasts the Mechaneers to distract them. Meanwhile, Ripjaws faces Fistina, Bubble Helmet, and Kraab, all guarding Patelliday. They all prepare to blast, but Ripjaws decimates all of their weapons. Captain Kork sees this and decides to face Ben himself. He uses his blasters to weaken Ripjaws, which seems to be working. Max surfaces and punches Kork with his extending robotic arm, which knocks him out. Ripjaws bites the cage that Patelliday is in, and frees him. Kraab snatches Patelliday, and Ben turns into Big Chill to freeze him, and escape with Patelliday. Ben turns back to normal and Magister is happy that Ben saved him in time. Max is worried about the attacks, and Ben says that they will not have to worry anymore. Magister goes back to the exhibits, while Max places a bracelet on Ben, saying that if he goes away again, he will be shocked. Ben groans while Max and Patelliday laugh. Major Events *Ripjaws makes his The Omniwars debut. *Captain Kork, Bubble Helmet, and Fistina make their The Omniwars ''debuts. Omnimatrix IV Alien Debuts *Ripjaws (The Omniwars debut) *AmpFibian (The Omniwars debut by Ben) Characters *Ben Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Magister Patelliday '''Villains' *Captain Kork (first re-appearance) *Kraab *Bubble Helmet (first re-appearance) *Fistina (first re-appearance) Aliens Used *Jetray *Ripjaws (first re-appearance) *AmpFibian (first re-appearance by Ben) *Big Chill Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Chillmanfire